Flash Fire
by Predatory Grace
Summary: Vera was on her way to visit her brother to inform him on their mother's death when she has an encounter with a witch. Angered with the girl, the witch transforms her into a Ninetales! Vera is then thrust into a new world, all the while searching for a way to erase the spell. Little did she know that she'd find a friend in a wild Arcanine...and possibly more. OCxArcanine
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody! I'm excited to share this story with y'all! :) I'd love to hear what ya think about what I've got so far. Depending on what everybody thinks I'll do my best to update as fast as I can! Please be gentle...this is my first fanfic hehe. I'm anxious to hear what people think! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Vera's hazel eyes widened when she realized who she was encountering. The woman's shoulder-length, violet hair and mischievous eyes gave her identity away.

She had been going to visit her elder brother and his family in Celadon City. As she was traveling, Vera's mind began to wonder. Ever since she was a child she had dreamed of becoming a Pokémon trainer. Due to certain circumstances, though, she couldn't pursue her dream. Her mother got gravely ill when she was ten and Vera chose to stay home to take care of her while her brother was off on his adventure. The brunette's father left the family before she could remember.

Now at the age of seventeen, Vera still was not a Pokémon trainer. Her mom just recently passed away. The need to tell her brother about the tragedy was her priority now. That's the reason Vera was making the arduous journey from Pallet Town to Celadon City.

As the brunette had shuffled down a well trodden road on route seven, she had made the mistake of bumping into the violet-haired woman when her mind wandered off. The unusual lady paused, turning to see who dared to plow into her.

Scowl on her countenance, Zinnia turned to glare at the younger girl. Her tall stature made her even more intimidating as she looked down at Vera.

"Do you mind?" Zinnia scowled, pointedly looking at where Vera was standing.

The brunette followed her gaze, seeing that she had accidentally stepped on the woman's dress.

"O-oh sorry!" Stumbling back, Vera apologized. She ducked her head in embarrassment, biting her bottom lip. The action was a nervous habit she started doing when she was little. A bad habit at that. To her horror, a muddy stain was left on the material where her foot had been. Knowing Zinnia's reputation, she'd make Vera pay.

Zinnia is a witch. She is well-known for being spiteful and testing new spells on people if they do something to get on her bad side. The woman brings disaster wherever she treads.

"My oh my. Looks like you'll have to pay for this tragedy." Sighing, Zinnia crossed one arm under her chest and tapped a finger on her chin with the other hand. She sashayed around Vera, sizing her up as if she were a Pokémon on the market. Dread formed in the pit of the brunette's stomach. After a few seconds the woman clucked her tongue. "You seem perfect to test out my newest spell on." The witch purred, excitement rolling off of her in waves.

Vera stood before her, shell-shocked. She didn't know what to do.

With outstretched arms, Zinnia muttered a few words under her breath. Her eyes rolled back in her head and sparks began to swirl around Vera. The wind picked up, whipping around the girl harshly. A bright light blinded her. When the light faded she heard a delighted cackle from the witch as she slumped to the ground.

"Yes! It worked!" She crooned, touching the girl's forehead. "Sweet dreams kid. Have a nice new life!" Chuckling darkly, the violet-haired woman transported her into a nearby forest to fend for herself.

'W-what does that mean?' Vera wandered weakly, falling into darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

About an hour later, Vera opened her eyes.

She shook her head in attempt to clear the fog that clouded her mind. _'Where am I?'_ Her surroundings puzzled her even more. She couldn't fathom how she got to such an unfamiliar place.

Tall pine trees reached to the skies like skyscrapers. On the ground the needles coated the dirt in a soft blanket under her feet. Shrubs sprouted from the ground everywhere, surrounding Vera on all sides but one. The twigs poked her uncomfortably in all directions.

Vera rose on unstable legs. Her movements were jerky as she crept out of her sanctuary. It was as if she was a newborn baby, trying to walk for the first time. A gurgling noise reached her ears. She padded toward the sound curiously. The noise grew in intensity as she approached the source. The soft bubbling turned into an obnoxious roaring.

A river raged before her, the deep waters rushing dangerously fast. The rapids caused a fine mist to sprinkle over anyone who got near it.

Vera's dry throat pleaded her to take a sip of the water. The girl realized, with a start, that she was parched. The girl trotted to the water's edge, dipping her head over the slight embankment to suck down the cold liquid. Her reflection made her freeze, inches away from the surface. The face gazing back at her was not her own! _'W-what?!' _No hazel eyes. No brown hair. No rounded face. Instead she saw crimson orbs in a narrow visage covered in cream-colored fur. In place of her hair was a mane of soft fur blowing in the breeze.

Splashing the watery reflection, she watched as the same image reappeared. As she retracted her arm from the water Vera noticed she no longer had hands and feet but dainty paws in the limbs places. Her mind was reeling, trying to accept what was happening to her.

She stumbled back from the river, struggling to calm herself. Panicking would not help.

A rustling from behind drew her attention.

Swinging her head around, Vera caught a flash of tan moving around in her peripherals. Her eyes focused on a heard of Stantler. A huge male lead the group. His eyes were focused on her as he pawed agitatedly at the ground.

"Ninetales be gone!" It snorted, charging at the girl. The girl's ears flattened against her skull and she attempted to scamper out of the Pokémon's path. The effort was futile. Vera was still too sluggish to be able to get out of the way. She was head butted into the roaring river by the angry beast. Pain exploded in her side.

"WAH!?" She howled, sinking beneath the water's surface. Vera clawed her way up to get air, bobbing in the harsh waters. She sputtered, coughing up water as she fought to keep her head out of the water. The current was incredibly strong and pulled her under a few more times, regardless of her struggles. It took an immense amount of energy for the girl to keep her head above the surface. She succeeded for a while but within a few minutes her strength began to ebb. Her body received a beating from being slammed into rocks that protruded from the river. "H-help!" She cried out breathlessly. Her hopes of being saved were grim to say the least, Vera figured.

"Hold on!" A deep voice roared. Vera barely heard it over rushing waters. She sunk below the surface, her body finally giving out. 'So this is how I'm going to die.' Vera thought numbly. She closed her eyes.

Suddenly strong jaws grabbed the scruff of her neck, hoisting her onto a broad back. She felt powerful muscles ripple beneath her as her savior propelled them out of the water and to a nearby bank.

Vera was laid gently on the ground. She opened her eyes and focused them on the massive paw by her head. It was fire red with jagged black stripes. Her gaze followed the pattern up the being's foreleg, over its chest covered in a fluffy, cream-colored mane and landed on its amber eyes.

The Pokémon was leaning over her, face close to hers.

"Hello there." It murmured. "I'm glad I was traveling through these parts. A couple more moments and…" As I listened to its rumbling voice I figured the majestic creature was a male. His voice trailed off, uncomfortable with where his thoughts were taking his mind.

Vera shivered. Her fur clung to her body like a matted second skin. She was frigid.

"What…are you?" She managed to whisper. Her body convulsed when a sudden breeze chilled her to the bone.

"Hush." He crooned, curling his massive body around hers. "You need to rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

Thankful for the warmth that radiated off her savior's body, Vera succumbed to the exhaustion tugging her into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Vera awoke about an hour later, she felt as if she had died and gone to heaven. Warmth surrounded her in a cloud, easing her aching muscles. Something damp and rough was stroking her forehead rhythmically.

"Mmm" She murmured, snuggling closer into the furry paradise. Her head rested on a fluffy pillow. Vera's eyes popped open in surprise when a rumbling very much like a purr came from her headrest. She lifted her head.

"I'm glad you're awake." The Pokémon growled softly, giving her forehead one more solid lick. He looked down at her with a gentle smile. Vera glanced away, embarrassed from his tender gaze. She blushed.

"Err…um w-what are you? I've never seen one of your kind before." The Ninetails whispered, fidgeting with her paws. Her tails twitched from where they were draped over the huge Pokémon's rear leg. Truth be told she was nervous with being so much smaller than the Pokémon. _'I feel like a midget!'_

"I am an Arcanine, my dear." He grinned, sensing her unease and embarrassment. "I'm Raiden. What are you called?" The creature nudged the girl's neck with his muzzle. She met his gaze.

"Vera." She murmured, lost in Raiden's amber orbs. The gentleness she found in his actions astounded her. _'I could just drown in such compassionate eyes.' _Vera ripped her gaze away, panicking. _'What am I thinking?! Raiden is a Pokémon!'_ The Ninetails stood abruptly, ignoring the way her body protested against the action, and stiffly lumbered a few feet away. "T-thank you again for saving me. I'm s-sorry for being a burden." She stuttered. Turning from the intimidating male, the girl made to retreat into the vast forest. Before she could even take a few steps away Raiden leapt in front of her.

"Please let me help you." He implored, blocking her attempts to get around him. Vera growled, half in frustration and half from nervousness.

"You have already saved my life. You don't need to help me any further." Vera replied stubbornly. "I need to find my way home." She insisted.

"Let yourself heal first. Come on, Vera." He whined. The girl paused at the sound of her name. It sounded so different hearing Raiden speak it. The Arcanine took advantage of her bewilderment to sway her decision. "You need to rest or else you'll get sick. Please."

Slowly, the Ninetails nodded. "Very well. I'll come with you." She gave in, following the beast as he turned in the opposite direction. The Arcanine turned his head back every few feet to make sure the smaller creature was still following him. Each time when he saw she was still there, a smile tugged at his lips.

They traveled in silence for a while. The forest around them was full of interesting noises. All kinds of different Pokémon calls came from all directions. Vera's ears pricked at each sound, her head swinging around whenever something seemed especially close. She padded closer to Raiden. She hated to admit it, but she was scared. The world around her seemed so different to her than when she had been human.

The Arcanine noticed the young Ninetails' anxiety. He glanced down at her when her fur brushed lightly against his and growled softly. Vera's ears perked up at the soothing noise, raising her head to meet his amber eyes.

"I will not allow any harm to come to you, little one." Raiden reassured her, his sincere countenance making the fox catch her breath. She blinked.

As if to challenge what he promised, a threatening snarl made the two focused their attention on an Ivysoar glaring at them in agitation. Its vines rose from its body threateningly, readying to strike. The grass Pokémon lowered its blue-green head.

It cried out irritably, red eyes glinting dangerously at Vera. The creature was clearly challenging the girl. Her ears flattened against her skull. _'What a pitiful Pokémon I make…I don't even know how to fight.'_ She thought dejectedly, shrinking away. Abruptly Raiden stepped over the fox, hiding her underneath him as well as protecting her from the challenger's heated glower.

"If you want her…" He rumbled, the vibrations traveling through him to be felt on Vera's back. "Then you'll have to go through me." As he finished his statement, the Arcanine lowered his head in a reflecting challenge. His whole body rumbled in a ferocious snarl of his own.

The Ivysoar lashed out, vines aiming at Raiden with acute accuracy. Grabbing the scruff of her neck, the Arcanine leaped out of the way and set her down a good distance away. "Stay here." He commanded, dashing back into the fight with a roar. Vera could only watch.

**A/N: Reviews are welcomed! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thank you everyone that gave me reviews! You guys helped me continue with writing the next chapter :) I'm happy with how this chapter came along. Hope everybody likes it!**

**Chapter Two**

Vera stood on the sidelines, looking on in awe at the raw power and skill Raiden possessed. The massive fire Pokémon ducked and dodged every one of Ivysaur's attacks with ease, using his insane speed to his advantage. It was almost like he knew what the grass type was going to do before _it _even knew what it was doing.

Before long, Vera saw the Ivysaur tiring. Its vine whips were slowing as well as the power behind its blows. Raiden saw his foe exhausting himself and quickly took the upper hand. He charged, using an intense flamethrower. Vera had never seen such a powerful move.

The blow threw the dinosaur-like creature into a tree. Ivysaur made contact with a resounding 'THUD' and slid to the forest floor. It didn't move. Only one hit and Raiden's opponent was unable to fight…a _one hit KO_. Vera's eyes were the size of saucers. In all her years she had never seen such a strong Pokémon. _'And Raiden is a WILD Pokémon!'_ The Ninetales gawked, snapping her jaw closed when her Arcanine companion turned to her. His breathing was even and his fur wasn't even sweaty at all. If she hadn't known better, Vera would have thought he had just been taking a stroll through the woods. _'H-he doesn't even seem to be phased from fighting…'_

Raiden padded up to Vera. Her crimson eyes gazed at him warily. Not liking the look on her face, the Arcanine made a purring sound to mollify her.

"Come. You are safe now." He rumbled, walking behind her and giving her a gentle nudge. "I don't think he'll be getting up anytime soon." Raiden chuckled. Vera looked at him as if in a daze. _'This insanely strong Pokémon is being so kind and gentle to me.' _She shook her head to clear it, grinning at Raiden.

"Thank you." She murmured, thinking that the Arcanine's smile was brilliant. The girl couldn't fathom what would have happened to her if he hadn't saved her—two times now. "So… where are we going anyway?" Vera asked as she kept pace with him. It was almost comical how different their strides were. Two steps of Raiden's equaled four of her own.

"I want you to meet my pack." Raiden beamed at her. His whole face lit up when the Ninetales smiled back at him. "We have a healer too. She can fix your wounds." He added as an afterthought.

Vera almost forgot about her injuries in all honesty. Her ribs still bit into her when she moved too fast, but other than that she only had a few scrapes and bruises from her journey down the rapids. She nodded to her companion. Vera wandered off-handedly, how many Arcanine were in his pack.

The pair traveled for another hour or so before Raiden stopped in front of an archway made of two trees that had branches intertwined. Bushes lined the base of them, obscuring what lay beyond. The Ninetales halted beside him, throwing a questioning look at him.

"We're here." He announced, padding through the opening. With a flick of his tail he signaled the vixen to follow. "Welcome to my home, Vera."

Creeping past the entrance, Vera gasped. Her ears flicked forward in excitement.

From where she stood, the girl could see they were on an expanse of planes. The flat terrain met a jagged, rocky cliff about a mile away. It rose up high into the sky. A gorgeous waterfall tumbled down the cliff into a clear, blue lake. The sparkling water fed into a river. She assumed it was the same river she had fallen in earlier-but here it was calm. Upon closer inspection, Vera saw small holes carved into the wall on one side of the waterfall. The entrances were smoothed out from obvious use. Vera pondered if they were dens.

"It's beautiful." She murmured.

Raiden trotted a couple of feet ahead of her, twisting his head to show he wanted her to follow. Vera trailed after him, unable to keep her eyes from roaming. She had been watching a Beautifly fluttering in the distance when she plowed into Raiden.

"OOF!" Her breath whooshed out of her. The Ninetales reeled back; tripping over one of her many tails and fell flat onto her back. Raiden snorted in amusement.

Vera scrambled to her paws. She dipped her head in embarrassment, muttering a 'sorry'. The Arcanine's eyes twinkled as he turned toward what looked like a den entrance and called out.

"Mina, can you come out for a moment." He plopped his haunches on the ground. Vera assumed the reason Raiden didn't enter the cave himself was that his immense size prevented him from doing so. The Ninetales didn't follow his example, settling on standing at his flank as she puzzled over how another Arcanine could fit into a den of that size.

"Coming!" Came the answering bleat; along with the sound of scuffling. Vera had to contain a gasp of surprise when a Flaaffy popped out of the cubbyhole. _'Wha-?!' _The electric type smiled cheerily at the large fire Pokémon, clapping her front paws together. "What can I do for you Rai?" She obviously hadn't seen the new arrival who was slightly obscured from her view due to Raiden's bulk.

"Will you attend to Vera while I join the hunting party for dinner?" He asked politely, gesturing to the pretty, young Ninetales at his side. The Flaaffy blinked at her before she bounced over.

"Oh but of course! Hello there! I'm Mina! Oh Raiden, you've found a pretty little thing!" She gushed, looking over the girl. Mina frowned when she saw the small injuries barely visible through her silky, cream-colored coat. "You poor thing! Come, come—I'll fix you up in no time!" The sheep Pokémon all but shoved Vera into the den, already mumbling what she'd need under her breath. Before completely disappearing into her dwelling, she peered back at her leader. Raiden's eyes were slightly clouded with worry. "Don't worry, my dear! She's in good paws. You run along now." She shooed him away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Vera lay, bleary eyed inside Mina's medicine den. Her side was wrapped in multiple long leaves and her cuts slathered in healing salve. The Flaaffy had given her a couple of berries to help ease the nagging pain in her side. She figured out later that a side-effect to them was drowsiness.

The Ninetales had been pleasantly surprised when she found out that only a few paw-lengths inside the entryway the den opened up into a larger area. The space was about the size of her room at home. Instead of wood floors and smooth walls, the room was all carved out of rock. Little holes cut out of the one wall served as a place to store berries and dried herbs. There were two or three nests inside, one of which Mina had motioned her to sit in.

As she treated Vera, the sheep bubbled about how nice it was to have a new addition to the pack and how she had never seen Raiden so protective over anybody before and how he just might even have a _crush_ on her. At the last topic the fox protested that he could never feel that way about her. They had just met for Arceus' sake!

After a couple of minutes of pleading from Vera for the Flaaffy to just let it drop, the electric type gave in with a huff. She ordered the newbie to stay where she was until she came back, declaring that she was going to get more herbs to restock her inventory.

"What a pushy, energetic Pokémon." The Ninetales mumbled. She gave in to the urge to close her eyes and fell asleep, dreaming about a pair of gentle amber eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Vera." A deep voice called to her, awakening the fox from her nap. She cracked her eyes open groggily. A big, pink tongue ran across her snout, followed by a rumbling purr. "Hello there, my little vixen." Raiden crooned his muzzle so close to hers that their noses almost touched.

"How'd ya get in here?" Vera asked, trying to blink away her sleepiness. "Aren't you too big?" The Arcanine chuckled.

"I admit it's a tight fit." He mused. He rose to his full height, ears brushing the ceiling. "Once I get past the entrance I'm okay, though." Raiden motioned towards the entrance. "Dinner time- I'll follow you out."

Vera glanced at him curiously, rising to her feet and flexing her muscles in a long stretch. She brushed past the other fire Pokémon and slipped out the aperture. The legendary followed her out. He had to crouch low to be able to crawl out of the place. Vera watched him shimmy his way through the narrow tunnel, finding the sight entertaining.

When the Arcanine finally exited the den, he noticed the vixen smirking at him. He stalked toward her mischievously.

"Do my struggles please you?" Raiden rumbled, grinning back at Vera. The fox froze before lowering her chest to the ground and wiggling her butt in the air playfully. He pounced. Vera bounded away, yipping in delight.

Raiden was hot on her heels. She could hear him breathing close behind her. They flew across the flower filled field. Vera peeked out of the corner of her eye when his pursuit suddenly stopped. When she turned back around she ran headlong into a Donphan. It spun on her, snorting in rage.

"Who are you?!" The elephant-like Pokémon growled, pawing at the ground.

Before Vera could reply, Raiden answered for her.

"Stand down, Iwao. She is with me." He stated coolly. Coming up from behind her, Rai glared back dangerously at the Donphan. Surprisingly it backed down fairly fast with another snort of derision. It turned back to its meal of…Geodude?

The Ninetales backed away warily. She had only ever seen Pokémon eat Poké chow before.

"Vera." Raiden caught her attention once more, dropping a Rattata in front of her. "You must be hungry too." He rumbled, looking at her expectantly. Her eyes widened slightly.

"O-oh yeah." She stuttered. Giving the mouse a tentative sniff, she peered back up at the Arcanine skeptically. The fox knew that she needed to do something before consuming the meat and let her instincts take over. She let her body go through the motions. Opening her mouth, the Ninetales used flamethrower. Immediately the fur of the Pokémon burned off and the meat cooked through. Satisfied, the vixen tore into her meal.

The meat's juices seeped into her mouth as she chewed delicately. Blood stained her muzzle and neck fur a muddy red. Vera was surprised how good it tasted, licking her chops lazily when she finished off the rodent.

Hunger sated, she began trying to clean her fur. She methodically licked the side of her paw and dragged it over her snout. Once she realized it wasn't doing much, Vera glanced at Raiden not far from her. Her companion stood over the carcass of a Tauros. All that was left were the bones. _'Whoa…what an appetite.'_

As if he felt her gaze, the Arcanine looked over at her. Trapped by his amber orbs, Vera could only watch as he padded up to her. His eyes were smoldering.

"Let me help you with that." He growled softly. Eyes still on hers, he dipped his head. His warm, smooth tongue lapped at her snout. Rai began at the tip of her nose. His ministrations continued all around her muzzle and down to her neck, thoroughly cleaning her fur during the process. The intimateness of his actions made her body grow warm. She closed her eyes and a strange rumbling began in her throat automatically. It wasn't a growl…_it was a purr!_

Snapping her eyes back open, Vera jolted in surprise. Raiden backed off reluctantly.

"The sun will be setting soon. I'll show you to your den." He murmured, traveling back across the field. The Ninetales followed behind trying to make sense of her emotions. They passed a huge opening to the small cave next to it. Rai pointed his paw at the large den, "That is my den. Don't hesitate to get me if you need anything."

Watching her newfound friend disappear into his cave, Vera entered her own. It was small but cozy. A nest was assembled in the back. She curled up in the dried leaves and moss, covering her nose with her tails to keep warm. _'Why did this have to happen to me…?'_

Thinking about how crazy her day has been, the girl fell asleep. She really hoped she could figure out what she was going to do tomorrow.

**A/N: Reviews, comments, and/or advice are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter. :) It has some sweet moments hehe. I'd love to hear what y'all have to say! Enjoy this new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: (I know I forgot to put one in the first two chapters but the same goes for them!) I don NOT own Pokémon!**

**Chapter Three**

_"No! Don't leave me! Please don't leave!" Vera yelled. She clasped her mother's hand; the skin was steadily growing colder with each passing moment. "Mama please…" She choked on her words. Tears beaded at the corners of her hazel eyes as she begged. _

_ "Hush, baby—I'm right here." Sally weakly soothed her daughter. She hated being cause of her child's sorrow. "I'll always be right here…" She laid her other hand over Vera's heart. _

_ "But it's not the same! Please don't die…I love you." The brunette refused to believe this would be the end. She sacrificed everything to take care of her sick mother, and all for nothing. She hated that she was useless. She hated that her mom was in pain. She hated that fate was taking her family away from her one by one._

_ Giving her little girl a tired smile, Sally whispered back. "I'm sorry baby. It's just…my time. I…love you…too." Saying her last words, her breathing ceased. _

_ "No! MOM!?" Vera shook her shoulders. "M-om…" Her voice cracked as she was overcome by grief._

Vera awoke from her slumber with a start. In her disoriented state, she forgot where she was and how she got there. The girl leaped to her feet, thinking she would go check on her mom to see how she was doing.

Once her eyes adjusted and she saw her surroundings, everything came rushing back to her. She was a Ninetales and her mom was really dead.

"It wasn't just a dream." The vixen moaned. Her tails drooped, dragging on the ground as she padded out of her den. It was still night. The half-moon hung high in the sky and stars speckled the dark blanket above. Vera ghosted past Raiden's cave, not wanting to wake him. He had done so much for her already. She didn't want to disturb him. When she thought she was in the clear, the Ninetales trotted over to the river's edge to get a quick drink. Her cream-colored pelt glowed in the moonlight, a stark contrast to the darkness cloaking the earth.

Delicately, the fox lapped up the icy water before turning to walk across the field. She stopped about halfway across the plane, lowering her haunches to the ground and looking up at the shining dots in the sky.

"Mom…" She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. Vera missed her now more than ever. Her mom would be able to help her—tell her what she should do.

"Vera." A voice rumbled. The Ninetales whipped her head around, startled. She knew that voice. Seeing a large, familiar form standing only a few paces away the girl turned around quickly in an attempt to hide her tears. Raiden wasn't fooled. "What is it?" He asked, sitting beside her.

She didn't answer for a while, refusing to look at him. The Arcanine didn't prod her any further to her astonishment. The vixen sighed, lying down in the soft grass.

"My…mother died recently." Vera replied quietly. "I miss her so much." She whispered, lowering her head to her paws with a low whine. It felt like someone had grabbed her heart and crushed it between their fists. She was alone now, in a new form with a new life waiting for her to snatch the reins up and get a grip. Her recent past still haunted her like the shadow, though. It wouldn't be easy to make such drastic changes in her lifestyle.

Raiden settled down beside her. Their sides pressed together, transferring body heat. Bug Pokémon trilled in the distance. The calls made the song of the night.

"I am alone now. My father left us when I was little and my brother lives far from home with his own family. He doesn't even know our mom died. I was going to tell him but…" She paused, struggling with what would be okay to tell Raiden. "Something…happened and now I don't know where I am or what to do."

The massive Pokémon slung his forearm over her, dragging her closer and wrapping his body around her. The position they were in was like when they were on the bank after he had saved her from drowning, she mused.

"Vera, you aren't alone. I'm here now. I'm sorry about your loss, though I know saying so does not help. I myself lost both my parents, but at a very young age. I had to grow up fast and learn how to survive on my own. It was a rough life, but now that I'm older I understand that things happen for a reason. I found my purpose was to take in Pokémon that are orphaned or outcasts. One day you'll find out why things happened the way they did…We can try to find your brother once you are all healed up if you'd like." Raiden murmured in her ear. His breath tickled, causing the small appendage to twitch. The Ninetales eyes widened at his proposal.

"You would…do that?" She asked, hope beginning to bud. Her crimson eyes found his amber orbs. There really was no end to his kindness it seemed. He had such an awful childhood, yet he turned out like this somehow.

"Of course, my little vixen." He crooned, touching his nose to hers. All he wanted was to see her smile again. Vera blushed from the contact, but didn't pull away. Raiden growled softly in approval. "Though it is a beautiful night, it might be best to rest more." He mumbled. The look in his eyes showed that he hated ruining the moment.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry for waking you." Vera pulled away and stood, shivering when the cool breeze hit her once more. Raiden followed suit.

The two padded side by side back to the caves. The Arcanine paused outside his huge den, staring longingly at the Ninetales. He glanced from her to his domain.

"It's kind of chilly tonight. Come in." He rumbled a tender smile on his countenance. Vera gaped at him, wondering if he was serious. The massive Pokémon chuckled at her, prodding her inside. "I won't do anything, I promise my dear."

Vera snorted, letting herself be guided into the large tunnel.

To her surprise, the burrow went pretty far into the cliff. At the end it opened up even more into a room. It wasn't as big as the medicine den, but close. A large nest resided in the very back of the lair. When she went to lie down by the opposite wall, Raiden shook his head. Vera looked at him questioningly when he stood on top of his nest and gazed at her expectantly.

"Come here." He commanded softly when she didn't budge. The vixen padded over to him warily. The majestic Pokémon grinned at her, motioning for her to lie down. When she did, he curled around her once more, laying his neck over hers. "Goodnight Vera." He whispered, closing his eyes. A deep purring noise started in his chest.

"Goodnight Rai." She murmured sleepily, drifting off from the sound into a peaceful sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A couple of suns later, Vera found herself stalking a Doduo. The bird Pokémon's heads were squabbling over which one got to eat first. The Ninetales rolled her eyes, creeping closer while concealed by the underbrush.

She had awakened that morning to Raiden nudging her at the first sign of light, insisting that she go on a hunting party with him and Iwao. He figured she'd want to do something other than help Mina collect herbs for a change since her wounds had healed nicely. They had traveled together for a while through the forest until the Arcanine decided it was time to split up. He told them to meet in that spot after they hunted for a while. Then everyone separated.

One of the Doduo's heads finally backed down resigned to keep watch while the other pecked at the ground first. Vera was only a few paw-lengths away now. Of course she had never hunted in her life, but she wanted to impress Raiden. She knew that Doduo would be a tricky meal to catch due to its speed, so she'd need to take it completely by surprise.

The bird Pokémon was taller than her, standing at about 4'7". It was still pretty young, she assumed. Vera watched as the head that was supposed to be keeping watch turned completely away from her. She took the opportunity, letting her new instincts take over.

Springing out of her hiding spot, the Ninetales burned the Doduo using flamethrower. It cried out in surprise and pain, beginning to turn toward where the attack came from. Before the heads could start attacking her, Vera latched on to one of the creature's necks with her jaws. Her teeth tore through the soft flesh. Blood seeped into her mouth as she tightened her grip until she heard a snap.

The other head screeched in fury, pecking her with its sharp beak. Vera swiped at its eyes with her clawed. Small lacerations marred her newly healed body from the bird's attacks. She managed to scratch its second head's eyes, blinding it. When the Pokémon recoiled, she snapped that heads neck as well and it slumped to the ground. Panting the Ninetales stood over her kill. Pride swelled inside her. She did it!

After a minute of pondering whether she should continue hunting or not, the girl decided it would probably be best to take her kill back to their meeting spot now because it would most likely take her a while to drag it back since the creature was larger than her.

A half an hour later, she made it back and settled down to wait for the others to return. Vera kept vigilant for any sign of them coming into the small clearing.

When she heard a bush rustling she turned. Raiden and Iwao appeared from the brush, sliding a Mamoswine behind them. Apparently at some point they joined forces and took down the gigantic Pokémon. The girl guessed that the ground and ice type had migrated for the coming winter. She still gawked at their catch.

Raiden, however, seemed pretty impressed with her kill as well. He padded up to her with one of his ever-present grins.

"You did well." He greeted. Vera glowed in pride, hopping up to meet him. The Arcanine's smile widened when she bounded up to him. She placed her forepaws on his fluffy, cream-colored chest fur and leaned her head back to look at him.

"Thank you, but you boys did amazing!" She chirped lightly.

The male barked out a laugh, enjoying her praise. He tilted his head down to gaze at her in her new position. His eyes met hers and her heart leapt in her chest from the warmth emanating from his amber orbs. She pushed off his chest and went back to the Doduo.

"Should we head back?" The Ninetales asked, grabbing one of the Doduo's necks. She shuffled awkwardly back toward him, trying not to step on it.

Raiden nodded and went to help an irritated Iwao drag their kill as the group went back home for breakfast.

**A/N: I'm grateful people are even reading this but it'd still be nice to get some more reviews please! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**First, I want to give a shout out to everybody who has given me reviews! You all have such beautiful, kind words to say about this story that warm my heart! Y'all don't even know how much they make me smile! I love the reassurance that you guys like it so far! Second, I'm so sorry about the delay...Wasn't home for the weekend and I didn't bring my computer along with me. I'm also sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than normal. I just thought it needed to stop where I stopped it! :P Oh! Also I'd like y'all to know that your reviews pushed me to pound this chapter out as fast as I possibly could! You're support is like fuel for me to keep going!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon! **

**Chapter Four**

Vera tore into the flesh of the Doduo's torso. The sweet meat melted in her mouth as she chewed. She swallowed the morsel, leaning toward the body to tear off another chunk when a movement caught her eye and made her raise her head. Two large, chocolate eyes peered at her curiously from behind the bulk of one of the dead bird's circular head. The little Pokémon ducked behind it once she spotted it.

"Hello there." Vera greeted it warmly. The Ninetales didn't move from her spot for fear that she would scare the poor thing off. "Would you like to share my meal? I'm afraid it's too much for just one Pokémon to handle."

The head popped up again, allowing her to examine the creature more closely. It was a Teddiursa. The honey fur and crescent on its forehead identified it. Nodding his head slowly, the cub cautiously crept away from his hiding place. He was adorable. The way the little guy shuffled toward her with his tiny paws held nervously over his mouth made her want to giggle. He paused a foot away, looking uneasy about getting any closer.

She turned back to her kill, hoping he would feel more relaxed without her watching him.

To Vera's delight, the Teddiursa sidled up right next to her and began eating a few moments later. His trust in her warmed her heart. When the two had their fill, the Ninetales hesitantly lapped the blood off the little guy's muzzle. At first the Pokémon wiggled and squirmed under her attentions, but he eventually gave in and let the female do as she pleased.

"All done!" She yipped, poking the cub in the tummy. He giggled and held his side then tried to return the favor. Vera chuckled, avoiding the little guy's attempts to get her back. He abruptly tackled her. They rolled, laughing all the way. When their bodies came to a stop, the Teddiursa was on her chest. He sat up and clapped his paws together cheerfully. His mouth opened in a silent cry of happiness, revealing his tiny incisors. The Ninetales smiled. "What is your name? My name is Vera." She asked. The small Pokémon stared at her for a second before answering.

"K-Kenta." He stuttered, blushing. Out of the blue he scooted off her and dashed into the forest. Vera blinked, rolling onto her side as she watched him leave. She noticed then that the entire pack was gaping at her.

"What?" She asked self-consciously, flattening her ears to her head. No one answered her at first—instead continuing to stare. Vera whined uneasily. Raiden finally stepped forward.

"Kenta…has never talked to anybody before. _Nobody._ And somehow you got him to. You're really something aren't you?" The Arcanine chuckled. The question seemed to be more for him than directed to anyone else.

"I didn't do anything special. I'm certainly not anybody special either." Vera murmured, ignoring everybody else as she abruptly stood up and padded away.

Mood turned mellow, the Ninetales shuffled to her den. She curled up in her nest with a sigh. It's almost been a week since she was turned, and she has been adjusting to life as a Pokémon. Even though she put on the appearance that everything was fine—she really was troubled inside. Vera still hadn't told her brother about what happened… The vixen's eyes widened as an epiphany came over her. How will she ever tell her brother about their mother if she couldn't speak to him?! Frustration welled inside her and a choked sob escaped. She was being pitiful.

Light footsteps sounded from outside her cave.

"V-Vera?" A child's voice came from outside. Wiping a paw over her face, the Ninetales told the kid to come in. Poking his head through the entrance, Kenta immediately walked over to the fox. He snuggled into her side and stroked her fur with his tiny paw. Tears welled in Vera's eyes. The little tyke was trying to console her.

"Thank you." She whispered, laying her head across her paws. Kenta's strokes began to slow after a while and a light snoring filled the enclosure. He had fallen asleep.

The Ninetales purred. _'Not a bad idea.' _She thought, shutting her eyes and escaping into the darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Vera woke up later Kenta was gone. She wasn't surprised. Feeling renewed, the female crawled out of her den and stretched. She didn't know someone was watching her until he spoke.

"Hello." A voice rumbled. Vera whirled around in surprise. Raiden stood from his sitting position, laughing at her. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He held a paw out defensively.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, tackling him. The Ninetales barked out a laugh of her own as she knocked the large Pokémon onto his back, landing on his broad chest. "Pinned ya." Raiden growled deep in his throat. His eyes were smoldering, promising payback. She yipped, leaping off of him and racing away.

The Arcanine easily caught up to her, nipping at her heels playfully. He was toying with her and she knew it. He ran up beside Vera, picking her up by the scruff of her neck with ease. She became deadweight in his jaws. Her tails were the only things on the ground now, dragging between the legendary Pokémon's legs. The female pouted.

"Dang…" She muttered when Raiden dropped her gently to the grass-covered ground. Throwing a sheepish smile at him, she rolled to her paws once more. He gave her a lopsided grin, tongue lulling out the side of his maw. Suddenly his expression turned serious.

"Vera? Would you like to…find your brother soon?" He asked. The Ninetales' smile widened and she nodded her head vigorously. The big male nodded back. "We will leave tomorrow morning then. Will you know where to find him?"

"Yeah I should, once I figure out where we are or if there is some kind of landmark around here." She replied, glancing around as if she'd see something right there. With a jolt, she realized she actually knew this place. Too focused on running away from her companion, Vera didn't even pay attention to her surroundings. _'I know this place…!"_

Standing tall before her and Raiden was an old beech tree. The smooth, grey bark-covered branches splayed out tall and wide. Huge roots popped out of the ground in every direction, almost like steps leading to the base of its massive trunk. Automatically, Vera's eyes darted to the place where she knew she'd find two first initials. One was a V and the other was a G.

She remembered the day her and her brother found the beautiful tree. Grayson had just gotten a pocket knife for his birthday and they had snuck out of the house to play in the woods. When they came across the beech, Gray took out his knife and started making a slash in the bark. Vera had protested, but quieted when he said that he was making this their secret spot. After that she bubbled over with excitement. She asked him what he was carving and he simply replied the first letters to their names.

He had been so proud of his crude work after he finished.

Raiden cleared his throat, bringing Vera back to reality. She shook her head slightly, apologizing.

"I'm sorry. I just…this place holds memories." The Ninetales whispered. Her tails lowered a fraction. "If we start from here tomorrow, I'll know where to head." She finished, placing a paw over the G on the tree. She missed him.

The Arcanine let her collect herself before telling her gently that they should head back to camp. She followed him, her mind taking her back to childhood memories. Vera didn't notice the worried frown that pulled Rai's eyebrows together.

He sighed, wishing the vixen would tell him what was bothering her.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! Read and review please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! I just want to say that you all just make me tear up with all your wonderful reviews! I got so motivated that I whipped out this next chapter pretty fast if I may say so myself! I hope you all like this chapter as well! Shout out to all who have commented on my story! Y'all are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon!**

**Chapter Five**

"Come on Rai! It's morning!" Vera cried, pouncing on his sleeping form. She had woken up before dawn and went straight into Raiden's den. Seeing him snoozing peacefully, the Ninetales had decided that she would wait until first sun to wake him up.

If anybody would have seen the fox bouncing out of the cave every minute or so to check where the sun was, they probably would have laughed.

"Raiden!" She groaned. The Ninetales tugged on the Arcanine's ear. "Wake up already!"

"Hmm?" He grumbled and pried an eye open to see who it was. The male quickly closed it again when he saw Vera look back down at his face to see if he'd awaken. He growled again, pretending to still be asleep and without warning flipped onto his back. The movement was too quick for Vera to detach herself from him and she ended up under his hefty weight.

"Oomph!" Her muffled gasp sounded. "R-Raiden, get off of me ya big oaf!" She choked out, feeling like a pancake. No matter how hard she pushed against him mammoth back, he didn't budge an inch.

His soft, striped pelt tickled her nose—making it twitch. The only part of her that was visible from the outside were her tails.

"Oh, Vera, when did you get here?" The large Pokémon asked casually, rolling off of the Ninetales. She coughed and sputtered, trying feebly to catch her breath—all the while glaring at him. He had to work hard to hide the smirk threatening to cross his face as she watched the vixen.

"You know…dang well…ya brawny bum!" Vera shoved past him, still having trouble getting enough oxygen. As she passed the Arcanine, the female flicked her tails at his face in disdain.

"Awe, you know I was just messing with you, my little one." Raiden rumbled, referring back to his pet name for the fox. He followed her, attempting to get the stubborn girl to meet his eyes. The male knew that she could never turn his eyes down. Sighing, he continued to trail her to the stream where the white canine bent to get a drink. An idea came over Rai.

Vera lapped up the refreshing water, unaware of what the scheming Arcanine was doing. Of course she wasn't really upset with him, but she enjoyed making the big guy squirm.

All of a sudden she was shoved in the rump. She yelped, sailing into the icy river. When she surfaced, she heard Raiden guffawing on the bank. His amber orbs sparkled in glee as he took in her appearance.

The Ninetales cream-colored mane flipped over her face, obscuring her vision. She shook her head in attempt to right it once more. It didn't work. Growling under her breath, the vixen headed back to shore.

"You think you're so funny. Don't you?" Vera asked when she neared the ledge. Raiden chuckled and smirked at her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry! I had to!" He insisted, bending to help her up.

"Yeah? Well I had to do this!" Surging out of the water, Vera wound her forepaws around the Arcanine's neck before plunging both of them back in the water. The legendary seemed pleasantly surprised when he broke the surface. He didn't think the little fox had it in her. The mischievous female had already climbed onto the embankment and was endeavoring to fix her matted fur.

She cast Raiden glance when he flung himself in front of her. He just shook his fur out and let it settle where it may. He'd worry about that later.

Vera was fixated by an unruly lock of fur that stuck up beside his ear and before she could think about what she was doing, reached up to fix it. She propped her forepaws on his muscular shoulder and gave the tuft a gentle lick. Her warm, smooth tongue moving rhythmically over his pelt made him shiver involuntarily.

Returning her affections, the great legendary began righting her fur as well. He ran his tongue over her cheeks and down her neck, pausing when he felt her stop her ministrations and tremble. Raiden purred. He trailed his muzzle back up her neck until it was by her ear. His warm breath tickled her ear as he spoke.

"I guess we're even then." Vera quivered at his words. She was completely frozen in place. Rai chuckled; the vibrations snapped her out of the trance she was in.

Painstakingly, the Ninetales dropped to the ground again.

"I guess so." She murmured. Her chest swelled when his eyes met hers. She tried to ignore the feeling. Breaking her eyes away, the vixen looked towards the forest. "You don't need to go with me…"

Raiden followed her gaze, understanding dawning on him. He reached a paw out and dragged the little female close. Their moist noses touched.

"I want to help you." He replied, eyes blazing into hers. Vera knew he was being sincere. Somehow, the Arcanine was working his way inside her heart. The way he teased her, the way he was kind to her, the way he touched her…what would happen to them if she became a human again? Her heart throbbed in her chest. Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought. Vera had never thought that she could feel what she felt for Raiden—someone she met only a week ago.

She realized she had resigned herself to not search for a guy so she wouldn't get distracted when taking care of her mom. Now, looking at Raiden, the girl started to feel that she didn't want to live her life alone. A life without finding such a special guy would be dull.

The Ninetales broke her nose away, snuggling into his fluffy mane. Immediately the Arcanine purred, pulling her closer to his chest with the paw that was still around her and laying his neck across hers in a warm hug.

"Raiden…" She whispered, inhaling his musky scent. "Thank you." With a final purr, they pulled apart.

"Let's go then." He smiled. The two trotted into the forest—their journey had begun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The sun was high in the sky when Raiden and Vera made it to her old home. They stood, staring at the for sale sign sticking up in the middle of the front yard.

"I don't understand…" The Ninetales murmured. Raiden gave her an odd look. Of course he didn't know why the vixen would care about a human's home. "They think I'm dead." She muttered under her breath.

On the way into the small town, the girl had spotted an old missing person poster on the ground. When she glanced at it, she had to do a double take. Her human face was on the paper, grinning up at her. It read:

**Missing**

**_Vera Kisler_**

**_Please contact Professor Oak at his office if found!_**

She tried hard not to draw Raiden's attention to the poster, not knowing if he could read or not. Now, standing before her abandoned home, Vera couldn't help but whimper softly. Her old life was not welcoming her back with open arms. Everything had changed while she'd been gone.

Raiden appeared confused but said nothing.

The girl's eyes traveled over the tan siding, over the dark brown shudders, and across the vines that continued to creep up the one side of the building. Where beautiful flowers used to grow weeds now choked them out. Vera's and Grayson's old bikes still rested against the wall of the place. A fine layer of dust covered them from lack of use. She would never forget where she came from.

The fox Pokémon turned away from her old house, feeling as though she were also leaving her past behind forever. They followed an unused road, padding silently over dirt and rock. A thought suddenly came over.

"Rai, do you have any siblings?" She pondered, drifting closer to him so that their pelts brushed with each stride. Raiden's face became shadowed at the question.

"I had an older brother, I was told—but he died after he wandered too far away from the den. It had been a harsh winter. My dad told me he had frozen to death." He answered gruffly.

"Oh…I'm sorry I asked." Vera quieted again.

Raiden stiffened suddenly, eyes searching all around them. He lifted his nose to the wind, sifting through all the smells it carried with it.

"Stay here. We might have company." He sprinted off, leaving Vera no option but to wait for him. The Ninetales stared at the place where the Arcanine had disappeared. She hadn't sensed anything, but that wasn't saying too much. Skilled hunters such as her companion were better at stuff like that.

The sound of bushes rustling and a few curses caught her attention. She twisted around, ears working to decipher what the voice was saying.

"I swear I saw that Ninetales come this way." Vera's eyes widened. It was a human! Before she could hide, a boy appeared. His mouth warped into a mean smile. "You'll be mine, Ninetales!" He shouted, whipping out a Pokéball. It glowed red and a Squirtle materialized in front of her. It looked at her expectantly.

"My master will have you." It stated coolly, puffing out his chest. Vera snarled. She wasn't experienced with fighting but she would do it if need be.

"In his dreams!" The vixen snapped, growling fiercely in attempt to scare them off. Naturally they did not. Her tails lashed angrily behind her and her hackles rose. She could do this. She had to. There was no way she'd leave Raiden.

"Squirtle use Aqua Jet!" The water type's master yelled. The turtle Pokémon lunged at her, water encasing its entire body.

Vera barely dodged the attack, dipping so that her assailant flew over her head. A sound rose from deep within her. The soul note ripped out of her throat as she threw her head back, making her feel stronger than ever. After she finished the call, she suddenly felt a pain in her right hind leg. Yelping, Vera shook the Squirtle off from where it had latched onto her leg with his sharp teeth.

It flew a couple feet away, flipping in midair to land on its feet. His master kept wailing out orders as the two Pokémon quarreled. Vera tried her best to dodge its attacks, but the little creature was quick and had battled many times. He had the upper hand in experience. Vera did get a few burns on it too, she was proud to say. Some of her Flamethrower and Flame Burst attacks hit their mark. She began to grow weary.

"We almost got her, Squirtle! Use one more BubbleBeam!" The boy practically vibrated in anticipation. He had an unused Pokéball out already and everything.

Vera was wobbling on her feet, weariness threatening to make her collapse in exhaustion. She watched with bleary eyes, as if in slow motion, as her foe puffed his chest up and began rocketing a beam of bubbles at her.

**A/N: Read and review please! ^-^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Sorry for the wait! I had a little bit of writer's block to tell ya the truth... Didn't have as many inspiring reviews :( Anyway, thank you to those who have given me reviews and even though this is a shorter chapter I still hope y'all like it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

"Vera! NOO!" A thunderous roar echoed from all around, making the very earth beneath her feet tremble. Its source came from a troubled Raiden who had just made it back to see the Ninetales get thrown into a tree by a powerful BubbleBeam attack. He heard the female howl and immediately began sprinting back to her. Rage and horror pulsed through him at the sight of the beautiful fox beaten and bleeding.

The fire fox slumped to the ground. She tried to stand back up. Her legs shook violently, but she did manage to get to her paws. Vera turned her eyes to his as Raiden raced to come to her aide. The crimson orbs looked mournfully at him—she knew what came next and swiveled her gaze to the trainer once more.

"Pokéball go!" The boy shouted, tossing the red and white ball at her. To his shock the ball didn't hit the weakened Ninetales. A flash of orange took the hit. Vera gasped. _'Rai!?'_

The Arcanine had leapt through the air and landed in front of her, sacrificing himself so that she wouldn't be caught. The Pokéball smacked him on the forehead, sucking him into the container with a red flash. It plunked to the ground and shook one time before flashing red once more, and the massive Pokémon appeared in front of her again.

"You may NOT have her! She is mine!" He bellowed at the human and Squirtle, flames engulfing his form. The pair stared wide-eyed at Raiden. He looked like a hellhound coming for their hides. His eyes even glowed red.

With another roar he slammed into the turtle Pokémon, sending it soaring into the distance until it disappeared. The fire type turned his attention to the trainer. He snarled, flashing his sharp canines at the sniveling boy who in turn squealed like a child and ran into the forest like the coward he truly was. Raiden started after him, blinded by his rage, until he heard the gentle call from behind him.

"Rai…" Vera's faint voice reached his ears. Instantly the beast turned. His anger faded and turned into worry when he saw the condition she was in.

While he had been dealing with the pesky duo, the Ninetales' energy diminished. She wilted, falling to the forest floor once again; not able to move even a tail. Her wounds oozed blood. The liquid stained her cream-colored fur in spots. A deep, ugly gash adorned her hind leg where the Squirtle bit her. Raiden could see the bone.

"I'm not…looking…so great I…bet." She chuckled breathily. It quickly turned into a wince as the movement awakened the pain in her shoulder where she hit the tree. The fox coughed and blood dripped down her jaw. The Arcanine began to panic.

"You're going to be fine. I'm here now." Vera smiled weakly at him. The male seemed like he was trying to convince himself more than her. He began cleaning her various wounds with his tongue. "We'll get you all fixed up and t-then go find your brother!" His voice cracked as tears welled up in his eyes. She didn't look good at all.

"Raiden…" Vera murmured. She strained to lift her head off the ground to lick the male's nose. "I believe in you." Her head sunk back to the ground with a 'thump' as she blacked out.

The Arcanine grabbed her by the scruff and tossed her onto his broad back. The Ninetales neck draped his and her legs splayed on either side of his body. He raced down the path that wound on for miles in mere minutes, making sure all the while that Vera was still breathing. When he reached the nearest town, Rai dashed to the Pokémon Center. He raced through the automatic doors and barked commandingly to get the nurse Joy's attention.

The pink-haired woman gasped and shouted a quick word to her Chansey before gently lifting the Ninetales into her arms and rushing to the operating room. The large, normal type scurried after her.

Pacing in front of the door for what seemed like hours, Raiden's ears perked up when the nurse came out. She looked weary. Sweat glistened on her brow from concentration.

"She will be alright." The woman nodded to the dog-like Pokémon to go on in. His body relaxed and he trailed the Chansey as it showed him back into a small room. Vera was on the dog bed with an IV in a forepaw. Her hind leg was wrapped tightly in a bandage. A machine beeped loudly in the one corner, monitoring her heart rate.

"Thank you." Raiden dismissed the pink creature. He padded up to the Ninetales, curling up beside her so that his back touched hers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning, Vera regained consciousness. She gasped and shot up out of her bed. An erratic beeping noise rang obnoxiously loud as she jolted awake. The Ninetales had been having a nightmare.

"Vera?!" A relieved cry made her turn. Her eyes widened. All of what happened came rushing back to her. With a yip of joy, Raiden smothered her with kisses. "Thank—goodness—you're—okay!" He rumbled in between licks all over her face. Vera blushed deeply, trying to push the heavy-weight off.

"Rai!" She giggled, swiping at his nose. "Geez alright already!" Her balance was off and she toppled over into the dog bed once more. The Ninetales yelped in surprise. Raiden bore down on her, giving her a stern look.

"Don't EVER scare me like that again!" He ordered, trailing his eyes over her narrow face. He had been so afraid…

Vera raised her muzzle, licking him gently on the cheek. She could see the shadow of terror still in his gaze and wanted to erase the feeling from him. Raiden's amber eyes widened. His expression relaxed and he buried his face into her neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few days later, Nurse Joy released Vera from her care. She waved at the odd couple as they left her Pokémon Center and shouted for them to take care.

The vixen's hind leg would never be the same again—some of the muscles had been permanently damaged. So now she had a signature limp to her walk. Her movements were still stiff, but she could move easily enough. A long, pink scar ran down the either side of her hind leg. She would have a constant reminder of what happened and how Raiden had saved her life once more.

Waddling at his flank, the fire fox's mind focused on where they were heading now. Her brother's home was not far from the town they were in. It resided right on the outskirts. _'My main problem is trying to figure out just how am I going to give Grayson the news when I can't talk to him?'_

"Do you need to take a break?" Raiden asked her, seeing that she had slowed. He gazed at her leg worriedly. "I could carry you if you'd want?" His brow rose when she shook her head.

"No, I'm okay!" Vera chirped. She didn't want to be more of a burden than what she already was. Truth be told, her leg really was beginning to bother her. Plastering a smile on her countenance, the Ninetales hobbled after him.

Raiden narrowed his eyes, staring at her for a few seconds. The fox found herself being slung onto his back a second later. Her protests fell on deaf ears.

"Put me down ya fur ball!" She whined, struggling to slip off the Arcanine's broad shoulders. His answering growl made her freeze. Her attempts ceased, but she grumbled a few more insults before enjoying the ride.

**A/N: Read and Review! (The more reviews you post probably means the quicker I'll write chapters! You're reviews work wonders for authors like me!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! Long time I know! Sorry for the wait! Probably just gonna have one more chapter after this actually- possibly an epilogue too. Oh yeah somebody asked me if y'all could request Pokémon pairs for me to write about and the answer to that is of course! If anybody wants me to write a story with certain Pokémon I'm open to doing some! :) I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

Gray clouds cloaked the evening sky, reflecting Vera's mood. Thunder rumbled in the distance as the duo peered at a log cabin from their hiding spot behind a couple of bushes. With the Ninetales hitching a ride on the Arcanine's back, they had made it to her brother's place in no time.

"So you're brother…lives with humans?" Raiden asked, gazing quizzically at the house. Up until now the vixen had been impressed that her companion hadn't asked any questions. She didn't know if she could tell him the truth before. Now…now she trusted him. He had saved her more times than she could count, showed her never ending kindness, and made her transition into her new life smoother than she would have ever expected. Over the past couple of weeks on the numerous mini adventures with Raiden, Vera found him a reliable and affectionate Pokémon. Yes, she trusted him with all her heart.

"Rai…I need to tell you something. It might change how you think of me, but you've got to know…my secret." The Ninetales' tails drooped. She hoped he wouldn't hate her…

"What are you talking about?" His brow furrowed.

"I used to be a human." Vera blurted out, turning her gaze to her forepaws so she wouldn't have to look at the Arcanine's face. "It's hard to believe, but I had a run in with a witch and she turned me into this body. I was transported into your forest and got knocked into the river by a Stantler alpha… Then I met you."

A tear rolled down her cheek, splashing to the ground. Her heart throbbed painfully. It felt like it was about to explode in her chest.

"You changed everything—turned my world upside down. I don't think I would survive without you there, helping me along the way." Vera's voice trailed off to a whisper. "Raiden, I'm sorry for keeping things from you. I was so lost and confused. But with you, there always seemed to be hope. You are my rock. Without you, I'd surely be dead."

Taking a shuddering breath, the Ninetales closed her eyes. Realization washed over her, and before she could stop herself, Vera blurted out the truth she just comprehended. The way this magnificent Arcanine made her feel could not be pushed aside any longer.

"I felt like if you knew what I had been…you would not treat me the same. Your parents were killed by a horrible human. I thought you might hate me—hate that there is still a part of me inside that is human. I don't think my heart could handle it if you hated me. Raiden…I like you more than a friend or a companion. You have found a place inside my heart. I hope you understand, but I will also understand if you think I'm crazy and leave me now." Speech ended, the fox stood silently, waiting for the rejection she was sure would come.

She definitely did not expect what did happen.

The proud legendary did not flinch at her words. He listened carefully with a thoughtful expression on his countenance. When the girl went silent, Raiden bent to lick her gently on the forehead.

"I knew you were different. Right from the start, Vera. You thought and saw the world with a different point of view than any other Pokémon. To say I was intrigued would be an understatement—captivated would probably be a more appropriate word. Now I know why." The Arcanine met her crimson orbs with his own. "The past has passed us. It does not matter anymore, not to me. Over these past couple of weeks I have had the best days of my life with you. I as well, do not see you as a friend or a companion. I see you as my future mate." He rumbled sincerely.

Vera's eyes widened and she barked joyfully, nuzzling Rai under his jaw. His large paw scooped up her body and easily dragged her to his in a Pokémon's version of a hug. A purr sounding much like a motor on overdrive vibrated through the fire dog. It pulsated through the vixen's body along with his.

"Let's get the message to your brother…then go home." He murmured. Vera nodded her head in agreement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After debating over the best way to send Vera's sibling her message, the fire Pokémon agreed on giving him signs. Talking was out. Finding a psychic type that could communicate telepathically with humans was out. Writing a note was out. They didn't have much other choice.

The first thing she would do was pick a bunch her favorite flowers, forget-me-nots. They weren't hard to find, seeing that the little blue flower grew all over the region. She snipped the stem off a plant delicately with her sharp teeth. Vera believed he would remember, since she had constantly plucked bouquets of them and brought the floral decorations home.

At first the vixen didn't know how to lead Grayson to what she wanted him to find, but then it hit her. Their mother used to sing a lullaby to them when they were young. She'd sing it to them every night before kissing each sleepy child on the forehead and leaving to room. Vera could howl the tune at night, she decided, and hope that he'd be there to listen.

This plan was more like a process, she admitted. The Ninetales had to convince her partner to stay at least three days to repeat the procedure. She didn't want to take the chance of Grayson totally blowing the signs off if Vera just did each thing once. If her brother didn't figure it out by the fourth day's morning, she didn't have a backup plan. All she could do was hope he'd look into things and try to contact their old home. Maybe then, when he wouldn't receive an answer, he would do some research and figure things out.

That night it poured. Sheets of rain pelted the canopy of leaves above them. Some of the liquid descending from the sky found its way through the trees, dripping onto both Vera's and Raiden's pelts.

When the first drop hit Vera squarely on the nose, the overprotective Arcanine insisted that they search for some sort of shelter for the night. They found an old den, sagging slightly from misuse, not too far from Grayson's home. Raiden had ushered her inside and crammed his massive frame in after her. They would go through the motions starting the next day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was the third night, and Vera sat at her designated spot readying herself to howl the alluring melody that she had sung the last two nights. She was out of sight from the little cabin's occupants, but the Ninetales could see them from her hiding place. When the moon almost reached its peak she began.

The song started off slow. It built up in the middle before lulling back into a gentle tune. She sang from her heart, letting the music pour out of her soul into the night sky. All the Pokémon in the vicinity quieted to listen to the beautiful fox's voice. Finally it came to an end.

Vera opened her eyes, not surprised that she had closed them when she howled her melodious song. She caught movement in a window. The curtain pulled back and she held her breath. Grayson peered out into the forest. His blue eyes searched the trees intently. The Ninetales caught her breath when his gaze fixated on the spot she resided. He saw her! She scrambled to her paws. She blinked.

Suddenly her brother wasn't in the window anymore but in the yard just feet away. He slowly trod toward her, hands up in a sign of surrender. The vixen back up a couple feet hastily. She turned to flee.

"Wait!" Grayson called out. His voice halted the fox's movements. She hadn't heard him speak in so long… "I'm not going to hurt you." He murmured, crouching down where he had been standing. His one hand lowered while the other reached out to her.

Ever so slowly, the Ninetales turned and crept toward the man. Her ears flitted back and forth and her tails swished behind her. Crimson orbs stared into his, unwavering. She thought she saw a flicker of recognition flash through his eyes and stopped a foot away from her brother's outstretched arm.

"It's okay, girl." He nodded. That was all the encouragement she needed.

Vera nosed Grayson's hand. She closed her eyes and inhaled his familiar scent. A soft whine came out of her throat. She missed him so much. His large hands combed through her silky fur. They were hesitant so as not to startle her.

"You remind me of someone… There's something in those red eyes of yours that makes me think of my little sister." The fox's eyes snapped back open. "I wonder if it was you that has been howling at night." He pondered, growing more confident when she didn't snap at him and rubbing behind her ears. Vera purred softly.

After a few more seconds she picked up the sound of footsteps. The Ninetales twisted to look at what it was. Raiden watched them with a gentle expression. Grayson followed her gaze and spotted the Arcanine as well.

"Is that your friend?" He asked, glancing back at the fire fox. She nodded to him, padding a few paces away before turning to look at him once more. Vera's older brother met Rai's amber eyes. "Take care of her." He smiled, standing. The legendary Pokémon gave him a nod in reply—his countenance serious.

Tears welled up in Vera's eyes. Even though he didn't know she was his sister, her caring brother still was looking out for her.

With a soft bark, the vixen leaped into the underbrush and vanished into the night with her companion. The man stared at the spot they'd disappeared for a few minutes then went back inside his house. He decided the next day he would have to get in touch with his sister and mother. Arceus seemed to be sending him signs…

**A/N: Read and please feel free to review! Also ,like I mentioned before, y'all can ask me to write a story about different Pokémon pairings!**


End file.
